


Taking care of you

by Marianokasa



Series: Mpreg Eren X Levi moments [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Depression, Fluff, Happy Ending, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Mpreg, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren finds out that he is pregnant,  he goes under a lot of emotions and hides in his room. When Levi find out, he tries to calm Eren down and make sure he protects him and his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking care of you

**Author's Note:**

> I will make another part to it but right now, one is fine.

"I can't do this", Eren said to Hanji in her lab, " I am not ready. I JUST CAN'T!"." Eren, I know how you feel about this, but you know that pregnancy is really hard, so please try and do this." "I don't know. I guess...... I will try". " Okay, so far, you are in your 3rd month, I recommend you rest for the rest of the day." "Okay, thanks Hanji." "No problem Eren, just be careful! "  
\----------  
Eren left Hanji's lab and went to his room. "I can do this, I can do this............. I CAN'T!!!!!!" Eren thought and went on his bed crying. "I can't do this shit...... I can't fucking do it!"  
\----------  
Hanji walked into Levi's office. "What is it four eyes?" Levi said as he was doing paperwork. "You might want these." Hanji gave him Eren's test results. Levi checked them, as he finished his eyes went wide on Hanji. "HOW??!!!" "Well..... Eren came to me this morning, telling me that he had nausea, morning sickness, and vomiting. I took a blood and urine sample from him, and the results were positive. He seemed to be out of it when I told him. States of depression, anger, and you know, all those hormones. This is also a question for you Levi, but are you and him boyfriends?" Levi sighed, "Yes, for 6 months now, the brat is turning 16 in another month soon." "You better keep an eye on him, his mood swings are very dangerous with states of depression." "Will do."  
\---------  
"Arlert," Armin saluted to Levi. "Yes sir?" "Have you seen Yeager?" "In his room I think sir." "Alright, thanks, dismissed." Armin dashed to Erwin's office and Erwin pulled him in and started kissing him. While they did that, Levi walked in front of Eren's room and knocked on it."Eren?" He opened the door, finding Eren in his bed in a ball. "Eren I know you are pregnant." "I just can't do it." Eren said. "I know you can Eren, besides, you have me and your friends here to help." Eren looked at Levi, who sat next to him. "I will keep the baby...." He murmured. Levi kissed him on the lips. He pulled back. "I will always help you ok?" "Ok, thank you Levi, for taking the baby." With that, they kissed again. Eren knew that he will make it, because his boyfriend will be by his side.


End file.
